Naruto's Happiness
by ArtSpaceDisgrace
Summary: A impromptu meeting during the wave mission changes everything for female Naruto, as she learns how to be loved and to love in return. Yes the summary sucks I know, but the story's better I promise, female Naruto/Haku. An alternate continuation of my other story, Naruto's little boy, picks up where chapter 11: Goodbye, ends.


**Yo!**

 **IMPORTANT! PLEASE DO NOT CONTINUE TO TO THE STORY BEFORE READING THIS VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE.**

 **NOT JOKING.**

 **This story, as I said in the summary, is an alternate continuation of my other story, Naruto's little boy.**

 **This picks up right after chapter 11: Goodbye, and instead of having Haku as a boy, this story has Haku as a girl.**

 **This way I hope to keep all of my readers happy, as well as help my own writing skills.**

 **If you have not read my story, Naruto's little boy, then I suggest you read it up to chapter 11: Goodbye, otherwise this will end up very confusing.**

 **Please Review! I will take any suggestions, opinions, and idea's into account! That and I love constructive criticism.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form.**

 **Warning: Contains Yuri, teen motherhood, violence, swearing… yeah you get the picture, you don't like it, then please go to my other story if you want a Het relationship between female Naruto and Haku.**

 **Please enjoy, and review!**

Naruto snarled, of course. Of fucking course this would happen!

Just when she had thought nothing could go wrong… everything did.

First halfway there they were attacked by rogue ninja's of chunin level. She'd fought well, at least she thought so, as she'd used her chakra to enhance her strength when she aimed a kick at one's head, taking him out while Sasuke had him distracted.

Sasuke got the other one, though she didn't see how as she was looking for where Kakashi was hiding and trusted her teammate to warn her if she was in danger.

Then, they found out the mission they had wasn't a C-rank, no, it was an A, bordering S-class rank!

Of course being the softies they are, they felt bad for Tazuna's situation and decided to carry one while Kakashi sent Pakkun back to the village to ask for backup.

With that they carried on… only to be met with an S-class rogue ninja.

Zabuza Momochi, one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, Demon of the Bloody Mist.

All in all, one very dangerous guy.

He'd nearly beheaded Kakashi, then tried to slice her in half, tried to go after the client before being deflected by Kakashi.

The fight between Kakashi and Zabuza was amazing to watch she'd admit, but then Kakashi got trapped in a water prison.

However while the two had been fighting, Naruto had made nearly a hundred shadow clones and had them spread over the area and create a loose circle.

So she had them attack the real Zabuza while she sent another pile of clones on the water clone, distracting him.

Basically there was a lotta cursing, a bunch of yelling, some bleeding, a ton of fighting.

However in the end, Kakashi didn't even get to kill Zabuza.

Instead a, 'Hunter Nin' had stuck a senbon in his neck before carrying him off.

They all shared a look, no way Zabuza was dead from a shot to his neck like that, his partner must've thought they were stupid or something.

Either way they'd been unable to go after him as Kakashi collapsed, so instead they made their way to Tazuna's to rest up.

Tsunami was nice, her son… was a little too angsty and negative for a child.

They'd been with them for almost three days now and Kakashi wasn't waking, so they were all a little on edge. They knew of Inari's father since the first night s Tazuna told them.

Currently they were eating dinner, Naruto was asking Sasuke to help her with her Taijutsu while Kakashi was holed up in bed, and as they discussed other training methods, Inari just seemed to get angrier.

"Just stop it! Stop it! You're just gonna get yourselves killed! There's no reason to even try and fight it! Just give up!"

Naruto frowned at the boy as his mother chastised him, "Inari!"

"Well it's true!" he shouted, pouting.

"No it's not, as long as we don't give up and do our best we should be fine-" Naruto tried to say calmly, but Inri cut her off.

"Yeah right! You don't know anything! You don't know pain! You don't know hardship!"

"SHUT UP!" Naruto finally yelled, effectively silencing the room.

"How dare you, assume anything about me you little brat, you know nothing! You just be glad you're allowed to cry! Be happy that you don't get beaten and abused by the adults who are supposed to protect you! Just shut up and be glad you at least have your mother and grandfather who love you. Be thankful for what you have and stop being a little brat about everything! Yeah I get it! You're daddy was killed in front of you! I'd probably be a little messed up after that too! But my parent's died, saving both me and the village! My Mom bleed to death right above me! My Dad right behind her, having been impaled together while shielding me! So be glad you can still be a kid, because even though I have a much better life right now, I can never truly be a kid, I never really was a kid but that's besides the point, I have a baby, a three year old, at home for me! So stop telling me i'm gonna die! Cause I'm a mother and I will return home to my child if it is the last fucking thing I do!"

Everyone was staring at her in shock, Inari's tears came but he didn't acknowledge them as he stared at her.

Naruto was breathing heavily, panting almost.

"Naruto chan, please calm down you're going to pass out if you continue as is." Sakura asked quietly.

Sasuke stared at her, he'd known she had it really hard, but this…

Naruto just stared at Inari.

"I'm going to meditate, please don't bother me." She muttered, before storming out of the house.

Unaware of the extra pair of ears that had heard everything.

Haku's eyes glistened with tears as she wondered, had she found a true companion?

She watched her from a distance as she made her way into the forest.

She could only see her from the back, and honestly hadn't taken much time to survey her looks when he rescued Zabuza sama.

However, now that Haku could see her, standing there in the moonlight, she found herself mesmerized as she turned around.

She was like a goddess.

Her bright blue eyes nearly glowed in the dark, her long golden hair falling to her waist in a waterfall of sunshine, her skin, so pale, and clear seemed to shine. Then, three scars, on each cheek, it only increased her beauty.

She wore a blood red battle kimono and small black shorts, fingerless black gloves, and knee high black boots.

She was like a glowing sun, sitting there in the middle of the night, she seemed to radiate warmth as she stood there, staring at the moon with her big blue... haunted eyes.

Yes, will she was a sun in the night, she was a damaged sun.

Almost like her… however she didn't shine, she was no sun.

Haku was dark, damaged, and was only good as a tool.

Master Zabuza had told her different, he told her she was beautiful, told her she was good… innocent, but while she knew she was pretty, she wasn't good, and was far from innocent.

Her only purpose was to serve Zabuza Sama, her Master.

She'd never thought about the possibilities of a family… her own had ended in devastation after all.

After a little while, Naruto sat down and closed her eyes, seeming to be meditating, just as she told her team she would be doing.

Haku just sat there, watching her, studying her.

It was nearly dawn by the time she moved again, and when she did, she simply untied the orange tinted sash around her waist, slipped off her Kimono, pillowed it beneath her head and fell asleep.

Once positive she was in a deep enough sleep, Haku moved forward, to sit next to her.

She studied her close up and realized with sadness that she was covered silver scars, all over her wrists and arms, and even a couple on her neck.

Her fists tightened, she had said she had a child right? Well she doubted it was willing.

She looked so small, so innocent, how anyone could hurt such a beautiful creature was beyond her.

Slowly, she lifted a hand to her face, and traced one of her whisker marks.

When she didn't stir she continued to do the same to the others.

She didn't know how much time had passed, but she did know she had traced each mark at least several times.

Suddenly.

"How long are you going to molest my face?"

Haku startled and nearly jumped back.

Naruto's blue eyes appeared as she opened them and sat up.

She felt a little exposed, being in only her mesh armour tank top and shorts, good thing she always wore binding underneath the mesh armour.

A mischievous smile played on her lips as she watched the, boy? Girl? Struggle to form words, face bright red.

"It's okay, I guess, I was awake the whole time, no harm done."

It was only her face and their fingers after all, however if anything else happened she would have been up and breaking their hand immediately.

"I-I'm sorry, I thought you were asleep, and honestly you just looked so peaceful and kinda adorable, I just needed to touch those marks, I don't really know why.

Haku's face was red, she could not believe this, she never ever lost his cool! This girl, there was just something about her.

Naruto nodded, "Uh huh, now care to tell me what you're doing here? And why you haven't tried to kill me yet?"

Haku froze.

"Yeah" Naruto continued, "I'm really good at recognizing and sensing chakra signatures, and you're the hunter nin from the other day."

Haku sighed, should she run now?

Her thought process was stopped when suddenly, she was thrown back, Naruto on top of her, kunai to her throat.

Her long hair tickled Haku's face as she stared up into her suddenly deadly blue orbes.

"Where is he? Where's Zabuza? Gato? Either will do." She stated.

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you were my Master is, however Gatou is another story." Haku stated, trying to think clearly.

She'd been onto Gatou, and at this point, was pretty sure the guy wasn't even gonna pay them, he was likely simply going to take them out as soon as they finished their job.

"Uh huh?" Naruto prompted.

Haku sighed, what should she do? Rat out Gatou then try and get Zabuza to another place and hope his Master wasn't too mad? Ugh, what to do what to do?

"Gatou, I'll show you his hide out, under one condition."

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

Haku was nearly sweating, she knew this wasn't a good idea, but… aside from the fact that she'd never done it before, she knew her life expectancy was long outlived the way that she'd been working and fighting for Zabuza Sama… she didn't want to die without knowing the feeling, and she just knew, she wanted it to be with this beautiful kind girl in front of her. She wasn't aware of how old the small girl was, but judging by the fact that she had a supposed child, and the decent sized bumps and curves showing under the tight mesh armor she wore, she couldn't be _that_ young.

"Kiss me."

Naruto froze.

Haku laid there, staring as the beautiful face above her went through a series of emotions in a second.

Slowly, the kunai was removed.

"What?" Naruto whispered.

Haku propped herself up on her elbows.

"Kiss me… I've never kissed anyone before."

Naruto stared at the… boy, girl? She hadn't truly kissed anyone since, since Him.

Besides that she didn't even know if they were a boy or a girl.

Wait.

Nevermind, girl.

Naruto had just noticed the two lumps showing from under the light green taditional kimono.

Either way the girl seemed serious… was it worth it? Did, she, was she willing to kiss a girl for information?

She wasn't even sure if she liked girls… but after she went through did she really even _want_ to be with a boy?

She seemed to be around the age of 15 or maybe 16, could she really do it?

Naruto sighed.

She needed to know where Gato was, the sooner they got rid of Gato, the sooner Tazuna could finish the bridge, the sooner she could get back to Hikaru.

"You can't go back, you have to show me Gato's hideout." She warned, and she wasn't letting her go until she did.

Haku nodded, "I give my word."

Naruto didn't really think about the position she was in, she simply wanted to, well, get it over with.

So she moved back a bit she that the girl could sit up all the way.

Naruto stared into her eyes, looking for any hint of deception.

All she found was kind truth in those chocolate eyes.

As she really looked at her, she found the girl, was basically the exact opposite of, Him.

She had pale skin, and long silky black hair, her eyes weren't muddy, but bright and warm, and most obvious of all, she was a girl.

So she leaned forward, still a little hesitant as she let her lips brush over hers, when she didn't

shove her tongue down her throat, she gently pressed her lips against the other girls.

She pressed back, just as soft.

Finding a little courage, she began moving her lips, as she copied the action.

She lost track of time as she found she was enjoying herself.

The girls hands found her waist, and while she did freeze for a moment she relaxed almost immediately, the hands were smaller, and gentle, almost like Ino and Hinata's.

Her hands found her shoulders.

After a while, she decided she was comfortable enough to take it to the next level as she ran her tongue over her bottom lip.

She allowed her to slip her tongue inside her mouth as they briefly fought for dominance.

She won.

She decided she really liked this… kissing, well with this girl at least, did that mean she was gay?

She was in full control and knew she could stop the kiss at any moment, she liked that. Being in control for once.

They were both panting as she pulled back, her eyes half lidded as she stared at the the other girl… wait.

"What's, what's your name?" She panted out.

"Haku."

She grinned, "Naruto."

They simply sat there, smiling a little at each other for a moment while they both pondered how that kiss could've been so amazing.

Yes, Naruto decided, she was gay.

"Naruto chan?"

They both turned to find Sasuke and Sakura both, standing there staring at them

"Uhh."

Naruto scrambled off of Haku, but kept a tight grip on her hand.

"Hey! I uh, found someone to take us to Gato's hideout!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly, hoping they hadn't seen too much.

They both just stared at her for a moment, before seeming to resign themselves to the mystery that is, Naruto Uzumaki.

They went back to Tazuna's to get everything they'd need, and check on Kakashi, he seemed to be okay, just very very tired. Before they went to find Gato's hideout.

The entire time, Naruto never let go of Haku's hand.


End file.
